


Tea for Two

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Just like the English, turns out wizards take tea seriously, too.





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 385: Tea for Two.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tea for Two

~

“I told my parents about us.” 

Neville rolled over, staring at Draco. “Really?” 

Draco shrugged. “Mother knows I’m dating someone, and they both know I’m gay—” 

“Okay.” Neville edged closer. “What did they say?” 

“Mother’s pleased.” Draco smiled. “You’re a war hero with a stellar reputation.” 

“And your father?” 

Draco snorted. “He’s just relieved you’re a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.” 

Neville laughed. “Happy I could oblige.” 

“Also, Mother’s invited you over for tea.” 

“Wow.” Neville hummed. “When are we going?” 

“Not we, _you_. It’s tea for two.” 

Neville blinked. “Damn.” 

Kissing him, Draco whispered, “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” 

~

An elf showed Neville into a sitting room where Narcissa waited. She was standing by a window gazing out at the garden, and the moment he entered, she turned and smiled. 

“Welcome, Mr Longbottom.” 

“Good afternoon, Mrs Malfoy.” 

“I do hope we can dispense with the formalities. Call me Narcissa.” 

“And please call me Neville,” said Neville. 

Inclining her head, Narcissa gestured towards a table exquisitely set with tea for two. “Shall we?” 

They sat, Narcissa pouring. “Milk? Sugar?” 

“Yes. One, please.” 

Once they had their cups, Narcissa hummed. “Let’s get straight to it. What are your intentions toward Draco?” 

~

Neville choked. “Well we’ve, erm, not really had a chance to discuss—”

Narcissa waved a hand, her expression impatient. “Yes, yes, you’re shagging and haven’t given any thought to the future, bla bla.” She exhaled. “At some point, you and Draco are going to have to make some decisions. Adult ones, since you _are_ adults.” 

Neville nodded. “We know.” 

“Do you, though?” Narcissa leaned forward, her eyes intent on his. “This tea for two isn’t to force you to commit to Draco. It’s to encourage you to think about your future, and whether Draco can be a part of it.” 

~

Neville frowned. “He’s part of my life now,” he said. “An important part. Why shouldn’t he be in my future?” 

Narcissa shrugged. “Forgive my cynicism, but our family name’s not exactly associated with good will these days. Given the events that occurred during the war—”

“Draco had nothing to do with that!” cried Neville. “He’s not Marked, and he fought to help those of us who opposed Voldemort!” 

“I’m aware,” said Narcissa, tone dry. She sighed. “But for him, I fear Lucius and I—” She shook her head. “Well, let’s just say I doubt I’d throwing tea parties for two.” 

~

“Excuse me,” said Neville once Narcissa went silent. “But what are you implying?” 

Narcissa eyed him sharply. “I believe you know, but I’ll be clear. If your intentions are to dally with Draco, tossing him over for another once you’ve had your fun, I ask you to walk away now while he still has some modicum of pride and can salvage his name and the public impression of him.” 

“I’m sorry you think so little of me,” said Neville. 

Narcissa’s smile was cool. “I don’t know you.” She gestured at the tea for two, which remained largely untouched. “Please eat.” 

~

Draco paced. “…can’t believe her! And over tea for two as well. I should’ve known it was a trap!” 

Neville sighed. “It’s fine. She’s your mum and she’s trying to protect you from—” He paused. “Well, from _me_ apparently.” 

“Well, she needs to stop. I don’t need protection.” Abruptly stopping, Draco spun to look at Neville. “Unless I do. Do I?” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Are _you_ asking my intentions now?” 

Draco snorted. Striding over to Neville, Draco embraced him. “Unless your intentions are to fuck me into next week, I don’t care.” 

Neville grinned. “That I can commit to.” 

~

The moment Draco came, Neville let himself go. Growling, he snapped his hips, pounding into Draco’s arse as hard and fast as he could. 

Draco clung to the sheets, fisting them and moaning as Neville’s thrusts went rough. “Yes!” he whimpered. “Please…never stop!” 

Grinding his teeth, Neville sped up even more until he just couldn’t hold out anymore. With a shout, he came, his hips shuddering against Draco’s as pleasure washed up through him and he emptied his cock into Draco’s still clenching hole. 

Collapsing atop Draco, Neville kissed his shoulder and closed his eyes. “Marry me,” he whispered. 

~

Draco stiffened and Neville, about to drift off, was suddenly wide awake. 

“What did you just say?” whispered Draco. 

Uncoupling them, Neville rolled off him and onto his back. Draco, still on his stomach, turned his head to look at Neville. 

“I know it was a weird time to ask, but I mean it,” Neville said. 

Draco leaned up on his side. “Are you feeling guilty because of my mother’s tea for two meddling? Because, if so—” 

“That’s not it.” Neville cupped Draco’s cheek with his hand. “I love you, I’m committed to you, and I want to marry you.” 

~

Draco chewed his bottom lip. “I want to believe you, but you’ve never said anything about this until Mother’s meddling.” 

Neville sighed. “It has nothing to do with the sodding tea for two! You want proof? Fine.” Waving his wand, he Summoned his trousers, and digging around in a pocket, he pulled out a box. “I’ve been carrying this around for months.” 

Draco was gaping as Neville opened it, and a small sound escaped him when he saw the Bonding rings. “But you told Mother—”

“I didn’t tell her anything,” Neville corrected. “After all, shouldn’t _you_ be first to know?” 

~

“You realise Mother’s going to think she did this, yes?” said Draco. 

Neville, his body spooning Draco’s, laughed. “I don’t care. All I care about is you said yes.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Turning his head, Draco kissed him. “After all, you’re a war hero, a pure-blood, a member of the Sacred—”

Mock-growling, Neville scooted Draco beneath him. “Is that why you said yes?” 

Draco laughed up at him, his eyes softening. “No, idiot. I said yes because I love you.” 

“Good answer.” Kissing him fiercely, Neville hummed. “Right. I think you’re ready.” 

“For?” 

Neville smirked. “Tea for two with Gran.” 

~


End file.
